Crown Prince
by Regina26
Summary: A different destiny has come upon Caspian, something he never expected, that will change his life forever... Not Slash! The pevensies stay in Narnia after the Telmarine's surrender!
1. Chapter 1

******_Hey there! I'm Regina26! This story is really unique, never been done, so please try to take it in and don't be too harsh in your reviews, please! I hope you enjoy it! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia._**

**Crown Prince**

The woods were dark, trees were intertwined making it even harder for his horse to pass, droplets of sweat were running down his pale forehead, the sound of his heavy breathing was audible despite that of hooves, and without hesitation, his hand grabbed a beautifully carved wooden horn and blew with all his might.

The sixteen year old prince woke up with a headache, but then heard someone screaming: "Calm down Nikabrik, he's our guest"

"He's a telmarine !"

The prince stood up and headed towards the source of the voice and when the dwarf spotted him he drew a dagger from his pocket, and acting on pure instinct, the boy grabbed the poker from the fireplace and blocking the dwarf's attempts to slash his insides out but they were both stopped by Trufflehunter.

"He's a telmarine soldier" Nikabrik muttered

"I'm no soldier, I'm Prince Caspian, the tenth." Caspian stated.

Caspian then explained how his uncle tried to kill him and how he ran away. Nothing was left but to await the arrival of the Kings and Queens of old.

He was trying to overpower his opponent until a voice interrupted them.

"Stop!"

Caspian looked at the woman who interrupted him then took the sword out of the tree's trunk, that of his opponent.

"Prince Caspian?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, and who are you?" the prince muttered.

"Peter!" another girl cried.

Caspian looked again at the sword in his hands and read: "When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death." And then looked at the blond man, dumbfounded!

"High King Peter?" Caspian asked

"I believe you called." The King replied dryly…

* * *

Prince Caspian got in many arguments with the King, one that got a bit too far after trying to take over the telmarine castle. The second battle of Beruna was won by the Narnians when Aslan came to the rescue. Peter, Edmund, Susan and Caspian at the sight of Aslan, bowed in front of him.

"Rise Kings and Queens of Narnia." Aslan purred. Peter, Edmund and Susan stood up. Aslan then said: "Rise Crown Prince of Narnia." Caspian looked lost, he was no narnian prince, or was he? He stood up and met the lion's eyes. Aslan smiled at him and said: "You must be wondering what I meant."

Caspian: "I do actually."

Aslan then looked at Peter and said to him: "I shall talk to you alone."

Peter, also lost in thought, followed the Lion away from his siblings and Caspian. Aslan then turned to him and said: "Peter, you were hurt when you went back to your world, but you know more than anyone that I have my reasons, It was to make you strong and more attached to the love of your people, not to the love of a crown. You passed the test my son, I always knew you would, and now you shall rule again." Aslan closed his eyes and purred: "You know that you left behind your wife Swanwhite of Archenland, but what you didn't know Peter, is that she was with child. She died delivering him and when war struck in Narnia, the child was transported by a dryad's locket in order to save him, 1300 years to the future, and was adopted by no other than King Caspian, the ninth."

Peter's eyes windened, he was indeed shocked but still listened to what Aslan had to say.

"Caspian is the Crown Prince of Narnia, by blood, being the Heir to the High King. Peter, Caspian is your son."

Tears filled the King's eyes. He was shocked, confused, happy but sad at the same time. His wife was gone, but he has a son! Caspian was his son.

Aslan then put a paw on the King's shoulder and let a sigh at Peter who suddenly aged from 17 to 35 years old.

"I'm my age again!" Peter exclaimed.

"You may go tell your family what you were told, for I must be off." Said Aslan as he ran to the woods, and out of sight.

When Peter went back to where his family was, he was surprised to see that his siblings aged as well. He then looked at Caspian and sighed. It was a story hard to tell.

* * *

Caspian, sobbing, ran far away from the Pevensies to where his Professor was sitting and asked him

"Did you know?"

"Know what my prince?" The professor asked.

"Who I really am?" Caspian cried.

The Professor sighed heavily and told the young prince what he knew, how he was brought to Caspian IX.

"Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you tell me that the High King is my father?" Caspian shouted, his body shaking.

"It wasn't my story to tell." The Professor concluded.

The professor looked in the boy's eyes and said truthfully: "Nobody meant to keep it a secret from you your highness, it was for your own safety, the telmarines would've killed you if they knew! Even though King Caspian loved you dearly, that doesn't mean the lords did, and they could have done anything to kill you. You see, everything I ever did was to protect you, until your father came back, as was the prophecy. You are meant to do great things Caspian."

Capian, his eyes still wet, asked the professor: "My father, did he ever know I existed? You know, when he left?"

The professor sighed and responded: "No, he didn't, but if he did then the prophecy wouldn't have been completed, everything had to be that way, it's Aslan's wish, and we all know that everything he does is for the well-being of all of us, I know you won't understand now, but one day, you will."

Caspian sat next to the river, deep in thought, his feet dangling in the water. Why was this secret kept from him? For sixteen years! Even though the professor explained, he still didn't understand.

"I know you're shocked, I am as well." A strong male voice said to him. He turned around and saw High King Peter, his father, a man again, just like the King he saw in all these books.

"Your highness!" Caspian shifted wanting to stand up but the King raised a hand to stop him. He then sat beside him and said: "When I left, I didn't know the queen was with child, but there you are, the crown prince. Did you ever hear about me, about my reign Caspian?"

Caspian was nervous due to the King's presence but answered nonetheless: "I did, the professor told me everything about the Kings and Queens of old, about your reign, your adventures, battles, and disappearance."

"I never meant to leave, it just happened. We're leaving to the Telmarine Castle by sunset, which is now the narnian capital until Cair Paravel is rebuilt." The High King stood up and walked away just in time for Lucy to come and sit next to her nephew.

"Hello my Queen, I'm sure you're happy to have become a woman again." Caspian said, his eyes gazing at the river.

"Oh Caspian, I know you're hurt, but look on the bright side, at least you're reunited with your real family again! And we all love you dearly Caspian, you're my little Nephew ! Please call me Aunt Lucy or maybe just Lucy" Lucy said

"Aunt Lucy, I really don't think the High King likes me at all."Caspian said sadly.

"You're wrong Caspian, Peter cares for you, maybe he doesn't show it, well not just yet but he will, in time. You're his son Caspian, his son, his own flesh and blood, of course he cares for you. He's just hurt, his wife Swanwhite died, he loved her dearly, and he's still not over it."

"Can you tell my about my mother a bit?" Caspian asked

Lucy smiled at him and patted his shoulder: "Of course! Swanwhite was a beautiful woman with a kind and brave heart, everyone loved her! She was a duchess of Archenland before she met my brother, they fell in love at first sight. She was caring and always smiling, even when she was upset or hurt, only Peter would know. You look just like her Caspian. Now, I think we're going to be late, let's go find the others so we can go home."

The narnians entered the castle, cheering for their victory. The Kings, Queens and Prince and narnians entered the throne room where a single thrown stood high above the Lords' that were opposite each other. Peter looked around him and saw everyone bowing to him, even his siblings, this meant that he was in charge of Narnia again, he truly was High King again, he walked to the throne, looked at his siblings again and just as he sat on the throne, the room erupted with cheers of joy.

* * *

The Prince was in his room, gazing through the window, did he belong here? He didn't know that yet. All he knew is that he was the Crown Prince of Narnia. He heard a knock on the door, then the doorknob twisted to reveal Queen Susan. She approached her nephew and sat next to him.

"How are you today nephew?" Susan asked him cheerfully

"I'm fine." Caspian replied, his gaze down.

"I was assigned to give you lessons about proper narnian etiquette, everyone thought me most suitable for the job, besides why not spend some quality time with my little nephew!"

"You people seem to forget that I'm 16 years old" Caspian muttered.

The queen smiled at him and said: "Your father has been worried about you, you've locked yourself in your room for two days! Tell me what's wrong, come on I'm your aunt, you can tell me anything."

"King Peter really was worried?" The prince asked incredulously

"Yes he was, you seem to forget that you're his son Caspian!" the queen replied.

"But I'm the reason mother is dead! He must hate me!" Caspian exclaimed, tears started to fill his eyes.

"Your mother has fallen ill after our disappearance, you had nothing to do with it. I thank Aslan that she didn't die before giving birth to you, or you wouldn't be here right now. That's why your father didn't express his emotions in front of you, he feels guilty and misses your mother dearly, and you remind him of her." Susan explained. "He wishes to see you by the way, right now."

Caspian sighed and followed his aunt out the corridor to his father's study, it was huge, but magnificent in every way. In front of the window stood the King, gazing through the window.

"You wished to see me your highness?" Caspian asked

Peter turned around and looked at his son a bit, he reminded him of her, of his beloved Swanwhite, but on the other hand he also reminded him of himself, the way he stood, tall and proud.

"Yes I did, sit down Caspian." Peter said

Caspian did as he was told and awaited his father to start the conversation.

"You've locked yourself up in your room lately, care to tell me why?" Peter asked.

"I..I had to be on my own for a while." Caspian replied

"Still no excuse, you could've at least showed up at dinner." Peter stated dryly.

"I wasn't hungry." The prince replied

"Hungry or not, you are supposed to dine with your family every night!" The high king stated as he started to get angry.

Caspian could feel the tension and decided to avoid a fight "I'm sorry, I shan't do it again." his eyes contempling the floor.

Peter, feeling it was enough for one night said: "I can see you're tired so you're excused."

Caspian nodded and got up and headed to the door, he then glanced at his aunt, whose eyes were filled with concern, and left.

* * *

**_That's it for this chapter, I'll update soon! Please don't forget to review ! xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! I thank my first reviewer MCH, for your opinion and I hope I won't let you down, and feel free to share your ideas with me via PM, same goes to Willow Dryad :D Back to the story, I hope my reviewers increase and I'll try my best to make this story worth spending your time reading it. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

**Chapter 2:**

It has been a week since High King Peter once again took to throne, and Narnia was overjoyed with her magnificent King and crown prince. Caspian didn't lock himself up in his chambers anymore, but tension still dominated.

Caspian walked down the marble staircase and headed to Professor Cornelius' office for a history lesson; King Peter wanted his son to pursue his education and learn more about Narnia and its history, and Professor Cornelius was more than happy to teach Caspian what he needs to learn.

"Good morning Professor." The prince said politely as he entered the study.

"Good morning my prince, I trust you already had breakfast with the Kings and Queens." The professor responded as he prepared some papers for the lesson.

"I did, we can start with our lesson professor." Caspian replied as he sat opposite Cornelius.

"Alright then, we shall start with the reign of the white witch, as you know Aslan sang Narnia into existence, but a foul creature came to this land by mistake, she came from another land called Charn, her name was Jadis, or better known as the white witch, she reigned for over a hundred years and tortured the Narnians mercilessly and cursed them with an endless winter, but it did have an end, when four children came to Narnia from another world called Earth, there were two sons of Adam and two daughters of eve, who came here to fulfill a prophecy:

"_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

_At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,_

_And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again._

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,_

_Sit at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done."_

And the professor reminded Caspian about the gifts offered by Father Christmas and Aslan's sacrifice as well as the battle of Beruna.

"Aslan then killed the witch ergo ending the battle and Narnia was restored, and then was the coronation of the Kings and Queens of Narnia." The professor ended.

"Thank you for telling me this story again, though I know most of it, but I needed to be reminded of it." Caspian said

"You are most welcome my boy, now if you would like to listen to some of the adventures of the Kings and Queens, I would be more than happy to tell you." Cornelius suggested.

"Oh, yes please." Caspian said as he listened eagerly.

"Alright then, Narnia had many Kings before, the first being King Frank as you know, but there is no doubt that the most influential and magnificent of all was his majesty High King Peter. He lead Narnia into prosperity and most of all to its "Golden Age", now you see why Narnians are overjoyed that King Peter took the throne again, because he was the best King they ever had, of course along with his siblings…" Professor Cornelius explained.

"Yes, the minute High King Peter sat back on the throne, I saw how much it meant to the Narnians, they were elated." Caspian said.

"Of course, well His majesty the King was known for his courage, intelligence and kindness, he was certainly not a cruel tyrant like the white witch or even the Telmarine Kings, that's what made the people so attached to him." Cornelius added but then he sensed sadness in the prince's eyes and asked: "May I ask, my prince, what brings you sorrow? I can sense you are not feeling well."

Caspian looked at him, confused, then he replied: "I don't know what made you think that Professor but I am most certainly fine."

The professor was not a fool, he knew that the prince was still hurting, but chose not to trouble Caspian and continued the lesson.

* * *

King Edmund and the Telmarine Lords who swore allegiance to the High King sat each in their respective places in the throne room. Whispering and murmuring filled the room and King Edmund was in deep conversation with Lord Grigor just as the doors to the Throne room were opened and High King Peter entered. Every Lord, including King Edmund, stood up and bowed to their King as he marched to his throne. As he sat down, he motioned for them to sit and said: "Before we begin, I trust all the members of the counsel are present?"

King Edmund spoke next: "Yes milord."

The high king smiled and said: "Well then, we shall begin."

Telmarine rights as well as narnians' were discussed, and the King gave a royal pardon to all Telmarines who were ready to swear allegiance to the royal crown, but High King Peter knew well that he had to explain to everyone who Caspian really was before false rumors begin to spread.

"I am sure you are all curious to why Prince Caspian has not taken over the throne and what his current position is, I assure you that it was Aslan's wish that I take back the throne, as for Caspian, he is now…the Crown Prince of Narnia." Peter explained only to be interrupted by one of the Telmarine lords.

"If I may, my king, with all due respect, wouldn't you prefer that, in the future, one of your own child takes the throne?"

King Peter smiled then said: "Caspian is the rightful crown prince" he breathed heavily then said "for he is…my son."

Gasps echoes in the throne room and Lord Grigor spoke next: "But how is that my King! We all thought that Caspian was the son of King Caspian the ninth!"

Peter sighed and explained everything to the counsel. Gasps and murmurs were heard after that until the High King cried: "Silence!" he then shook his head and stated: "You now know who Prince Caspian really is, and your duties towards him, I trust he will be treated with outmost respect."

King Edmund stood and said: "If I may milord, Caspian is the Crown Prince, and part of the royal family, and I shall see to that he is given the honor and respect he deserves."

Peter smiled at his brother and ended: "The meeting has ended, everyone is dismissed." As he stood up and made his way out of the throne room.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please share your opinion and ideas and please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey there! In this chapter you're going to see more of the pevensies! I thank everyone who is reading this story, especially the ones who reviewed: MCH and Willow dryad! Thank You so much! Here's Chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy it xx**_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

It's been two weeks since the Pevensies reigned again, and Caspian had his share of meetings and lessons either from Doctor Cornelius or from Susan who taught him the proper etiquette. He needed an escape from all these duties and formalities, and what better than to take his horse out for a ride in the city, so after a lesson with the professor, the prince went to the stables, took his horse out and headed away from the castle and towards the city. He first passed through where the Narnians resided, where he was greeted with kindness and respect. The prince actually enjoyed their company and loved to discuss matters with them. He then carried on his ride and went where the Telmarines' territory, where he was met with glares from every man or woman who saw him.

"He's nothing but a traitor!"

"I am ashamed that he's one of us!"

"Filthy Traitor!"

Caspian chose not to respond, but was surprised when a woman knelt in front of him and cried: "I do not listen to them my prince, thanks to you we are no longer victims of Miraz' tyranny! Thank you my prince!" but a man came to her and snatched her by the arm and started yelling: "Shut up woman! You shall be severely punished! He's a traitor!"

As Caspian opened his mouth to respond to all those accuses he heard a male voice from behind him.

"Who dares to speak ill of the Crown Prince of Narnia!"

Caspian turned around to see a black haired man with a silver crown resting on his head. It was the Just King, his uncle.

"I see, nobody dares to speak now, cowards! You should be grateful that his highness, the High King, allowed you to keep your houses and lands!" Edmund spoke coldly.

Telmarines didn't even dare to whisper or murmur a word to each other. King Edmund looked at his nephew and said: "From now one, anyone who lives inside the boundaries of the Kingdom of Narnia is to swear allegiance to the crown and to never speak ill of the monarchs, or the consequences will be most severe." He then turned around, got back on his horse and left, with Caspian trailing behind him on his own stead.

When they arrived to the castle, the prince followed his uncle to his study. King Edmund then said: "Caspian, you mustn't ignore there accusations! If anyone ever bothers you just tell me, or your aunts or even your father! We shall deal with them!"

Caspian felt humiliated! He was sixteen years old, he should be allowed to defend himself on his own.

"I can't thank you enough for standing up for me King Edm-"

"It's Uncle Edmund, Caspian, or just Edmund." The king interrupted his nephew.

"Uncle Edmund, but shouldn't I be allowed to defend myself, on my own! I am sixteen years old for crying out loud!" Caspian exclaimed.

"Caspian, by saying nothing to them you show yourself to be a noble person, who does not seek revenge from such dishonorable people! Besides, your father wishes you to stay safe, he knows the Telmarines might be plotting against you." Edmund explained, concern filling his eyes.

Caspian was not convinced, but chose not to argue with his Uncle, 'uncle' he thought.

"It is strange, I never thought I would say that word again." Caspian said.

"What word?" Edmund asked, clearly confused.

" 'Uncle' I mean I used to say it to Miraz, who turned out to be a beast who never cared for me. And now I say it to you, my real Uncle." Caspian explained.

Edmund smiled sincerely at his nephew and said: "Caspian, Miraz never deserved that title, but I promise you that I will be the best Uncle any person can ever have, I shall be the one who plots pranks with you, you know, the fun Uncle, and I will be here for you whenever you need advice. Do you understand me?"

Caspian felt something he never felt before, it was the love of an uncle, the love a family "Thank you Uncle, I really appreciate it."

* * *

Susan has been planning this ball for the past fortnight, and she was determined on making it a night to remember, a ball where they shall celebrate the next Golden Age! They shall celebrate the fact that High King Peter was again wearing his crown! Everything had to be perfect! The night of the ball had finally came and the Queen went to her sister's chambers to make sure she was ready.

"Lucy, have you finished yet?"

Lucy came out of her bedroom looking marvelous, she was wearing a light pink floor length dress that complimented her delicate skin. Susan smiled at her sister and said: "I knew that I could pick dresses, but I never knew I was that good!"

Lucy giggled a bit then added: "You look magnificent Su!"

Susan was wearing a midnight blue floor length dress and a diamond necklace. Her skin was pale and was complimented by some light blush on her cheeks and her hair was lifted in a neat bun, she really looked like a Queen, a beautiful one at that.

"Thank You Lucy, now shall we go see how are little nephew is faring?"

"I think we shall!" Lucy said as she smiled sheepishly at her sister.

Meanwhile, Caspian, already dressed, sat on the edge of his bed, feeling so nervous that he felt butterflies in his stomach. It was the first ball he shall attend with his family, his real family. He was never a fan of balls and parties, but this time it was different.

He suddenly heard a knock on the door and the doorknob twisted to reveal two beautiful queens.

"You look very handsome Caspian!" Susan exclaimed.

"Oh you certainly do!" Lucy added.

Caspian smiled at them and said: "I will never as beautiful as you two, my gorgeous aunts!" He then approached them and extended both of his arms "Shall I escort the Queens of Narnia to the ball."

"Oh you shall my prince!" Both of the queens answered, giggling at their nephew's sudden sense of humor as they walked down the corridor, heading for the ballroom.

As they reached the door, they saw the Kings awaiting them so they can all enter together, as a family. Horns were heard as the herald announced them

"His highness, Peter Pevensie, Magnificent High King of Narnia."

"Her majesty, Susan pevensie, Gentle High Queen of Narnia."

"His majesty, Edmund Pevensie, Just King of Narnia."

"Her majesty, Lucy Pevensie, Valiant Queen of Narnia."

Caspian stood next, awaiting to be announced…

**Cliffhanger! Sorry about that! I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and I promise to update soon. Don't forget to review xx !**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm updating fast! But sadly today's the last day of spring break so the uploads are going to be slower from now on, but still I'll try my best to update as fast as I can. So here's Chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy it xx**_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

The herald announced the last of the royal family: "Caspian Pevensie, Crown Prince of Narnia!"

Caspian felt his heart skip a bit when he heard it 'Caspian Pevensie' he thought, he was now part of a family, a family that actually cared about him, a family that loved him. The prince realized that all eyes were on him and stepped into the ballroom to be greeted by bows and smiles. What confused him the most was that he was a prince before, but this time, it really felt different, so different!

Just then he saw his father talking to the King of Archenland, King Nain, but just then King Peter noticed his son looking his way and motioned for him to come. Caspian hesitated at first then went and stood next to his father.

"The famous Prince Caspian! It is a pleasure to finally meet you." King Nain said with a smile.

"Likewise your majesty, I hope I did not interrupt anything." Caspian managed to say, though he felt nervous standing next to the High King.

"Nonesense! I was just telling King Peter how glad Archenland is to have him reign again! Narnia has been through a lot! And now I see that the House of Pevensie will present a long line of monarchs for years to come!"Nain replied sincerely.

"Archenland will always be Narnia's most treasured ally! I have had the chance to meet your ancestors King Nain, and now I'm glad to see that Archenland never suffered like Narnia did." High King Peter stated.

"Oh but we did! We lost our most powerful ally and we were always threatened by Calormen. A lot happened during your majesty's disappearance, but let us not dwell in the past, for both of our countries will have a fruitful future during your reign King Peter!" King Nain assured.

"Let us hope so King Nain. But now pardon me for I have to greet the other guests."

The ball went on for hours and Caspian had his share of dances and just when he was about to sit down, he was pulled by his Aunt Lucy to the dance floor for a dance.

"Aunt Lucy, I don't want to be rude, but I'm really tired." Caspian whined but his aunt kept on smiling and dancing.

"Oh come on Caspian, some dancing will do you well!" Lucy insisted as they twirled around the dance-floor."Aunt Lucy, I really need some fresh air, I'm going to the balcony." Caspian said

It wasn't cold outside, it was cool, just what he needed, and it was quiet, a great escape from all the noise. He sighed at the thought of his father 'He wouldn't want to be here, it's rude to the guests.'

But he couldn't go back in there, not with everyone staring at him, he felt so uneasy, so annoyed.

"Had to escape?"

Caspian turned around to see his father walking towards him, he didn't look angry though. Caspian then inclined his head and said: "Your majesty, I didn't mean offense by leaving the ball, I.."

"No need for formality Caspian, we're alone." Peter interrupted him.

The prince didn't say a thing.

"Caspian, I sense that you're troubled. I want to know why." The King stated.

"Nothing troubles me." Caspian replied.

"I know I have been distant, I didn't try to talk to you, even though it must be as hard as it is for me to get used to all of these changes." Peter explained.

"I already warmed up to Uncle Edmund and my aunts." The prince said.

"I am glad you did, and I am proud of you."

Caspian felt his heart warm up, his father was 'proud' of him. He finally looked at the King in the eye, he was surprised to be met by a kind expression, rather than a cold one he expected.

"I know I haven't done a good job in this Father-son relationship, But I'm willing to try if you are." Peter said.

"I am, thank you." Caspian smiled sincerely at the King.

Peter stared at his son for a bit, he really was the image of his mother Swanwhite, his beloved Swanwhite, but He couldn't help but realize that he saw himself in him, his posture, his attitude.

"I have a trip to the Lone Island in a fortnight, and I want you to come." Peter stated.

"Really?" Caspian was shocked.

"Well yes, of course." The King replied.

"I will be honored to accompany you then." Caspian replied, looking at his father in the eye.

* * *

Queen Susan was pacing, 'where was he?' she thought! And just when she was about to scream the young prince entered the room, still sleepy.

"Explain your tardiness!" Susan said in a stern tone.

"I stayed up late." Caspian muttered, running his hands through his hair.

"Doing what exactly?" Susan was indeed fuming.

"I was with Uncle Edmund and then we…" but he was interrupted by his aunt's rage: "I should've known! Edmund! What exactly did you do with him? Prank Oreius? Scare to death?..."

"Oh none of that, we just…" Caspian was about to explain.

"Went for a midnight ride on our horses, nowhere far, just around the castle." Edmund stuttered as he walked into the room.

"Don't lie to me Edmund Pevensie!" Susan asked just as a scream was heard.

"What was that?" Susan asked, furious. And as she opened her mouth to say something, she saw running through the hallway shouting: "Worms in the casserole!"

"Will you ever grow up Edmund?" Susan sighed.

"Not anytime soon dear sister" The just king winked and ushered his nephew out of the room.

"But he has a lesson! Come back here Caspian!" Susan, furious again, ran after them.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review xx**_


End file.
